Las Maspalas
Las Maspalas is a city in Just Cause Unity. Overview Las Maspalas is a sprawling urban centre, with buildings and shops everywhere. The city is known for having a very rich elite, with superyachts, supercars and limousines being relatively common compared to the rest of the islands. The city is divided into 4 districts, which all have to be liberated individually (the districts are detailed further down the article). The city also has a skyscraper known as Torre de Ordenado, where Pablo Ordenado lives and rules the country. Oppression is more indirect here, in order to not be as obvious to tourists, who Sebastiano Di Ravello said to Ordenado acted "wary" and "scared" with more direct oppression like in Medici. Tourism Tourism is a major factor in the success of this city, and tourists are the most common type of pedestrian here. Tourists are mostly British here, with some Americans and other races. Tourists in cars are usually identified by lower-end, but still modern cars, and they can also be seen on buses. Geography The city is built on a plain, so the land is quite flat, apart from the outskirts of the city, where it hits the mountainside a little bit. It has large beaches, and the nearby sea is very still. There is not much natural greenery in the city, being replaced by parks and "green skyscrapers" in the Glass Jungle District. Crime As expected of a city with such heavy surveillance, crime is not that common. It does happen though, with gangs like The Las Maspalas Mafia occasionally wreaking havoc in the city. One of the most common crimes is theft, due to the closeness of the poor and the rich in the city. Murder is rather common in the Poorman District. Vigilantism happens sometimes, but vigilantes are dealt with severely. The several banks are way too heavily guarded for any heists to occur, with automated turrets everywhere. Districts Port District The Port District is in the southwest of the city, where the port and surrounding buildings are located. The district is the smallest district, only covering around a fifth of the city. It has the most chaos objects per square kilometer though, with it being the only district with military use. Chaos Objects *20x Fuel Tank *35x Small Satellite Dish *4x Large Radar *10x Ship Launching crane *20x Transformer *30x Substation Controls *4x Communications Mast *1x Ordenado Statue Richman District The Richman District is right above the Port District, and contains many large houses owned by governors and other high profile people. High-end cars are the most common here. Helicopters can also spawn on helipads. Some mansions are owned by generals, and are restricted areas. Oppression just doesn't happen here, due to everyone being so rich. Chaos Objects *20x Small Satellite Dish *1x Surveillance Station *1x Police Station *2x Propaganda Hot Dog Stand *1x Golden Spinning Ordenado Statue - Special Glass Jungle District The Glass Jungle District is the largest district, with the district sprawling over the majority of the city, giving it an impressive skyline. The district houses several special buildings, including the Eldrith Atlantic Operations Centre and Torre de Ordenado. Executive cars are common here, due to being the district with the most upper-middle class businessmen. The district is named for it's large amount of skyscrapers, with offices, penthouses and other skyscrapers piercing the sky. Chaos Objects *50x Small Satellite Dish *3x Surveillance Station *2x Police Station *40x Propaganda Hot Dog Stand *5x Ordenado Statue Poorman District The Poorman District is the second largest district, taking up the quarter of the city that is closest to the mountains. Lower-end cars tend to be more common here, and buses are very common. Oppression is most obvious here, due to it not really being visited by tourists, in fact, they need special permission to visit here. Expect to see people on the side of the road and frequent gunshots. This is the only district to have propaganda speakers. Chaos Objects *50x Small Satellite Dish *3x Police Station *6x Ordenado Statue *30x Propaganda Speakers *10x Projectors *5x Communications Mast Trivia *This is the largest city that Rico has ever visited in a Just Cause Game. Gallery cityline.jpg|Skyline seen from the southwest. skyscraper districts.jpg|Skysrcaper District up close, note the under construction Eldrith Atlantic Operations Center. Torre de Ordenado is on the right. beach-districts.jpg|Richman Beach. districts-poor.jpg|Poorman District. Green Skyscraper.jpg|Greenery skyscrapers. Port District.jpg|Port District. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Unity Category:Locations Category:Cities